


Forget Me Not

by acciospaceship



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, The Knights of St Christopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciospaceship/pseuds/acciospaceship
Summary: They find each other again, eventually.





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this out of my system. That ending ruined me D: Welp, thanks for reading & enjoy!

Jack was drunk. Not the fun kind of drunk, but the hitting-walls-on-your-way, gonna-be-dying-tomorrow drunk. He was out with some other freshmen, and there was this pretty blonde girl at the bar, and before he knew it he was barely standing upright. But it didn't feel right. Nothing did anymore. Jack was tired, tired of always feeling out of place, tired of how restless he felt in his own body. Sometimes, though he knew how crazy that was, he felt like there was something inside of him. Like at any moment it could gain control and claw its way out. And he didn't like that thought. Didn't like it one bit.

 _You're losing it, Morton. You're fucking losing it._ Ever since he blacked out at the cemetery there was something wrong with him. He was constantly on the edge. Constantly incomplete.

The dorm corridor was dark and quiet. Everyone was either out or asleep. Jack was grateful for that, at least there was no one to witness his walk of shame. He patted the pockets in his jeans. He froze, then patted them again. Nothing. He exhaled deeply. _Of course_ he forgot the keys. He rested his forehead against the door for a second. _Idiot._

When Jack banged on his RA's door it was exactly three in the morning.

"Go away" came a muffled voice.

"Can't. Locked myself out." Jack called. There was a deep groan, some shuffling inside and then the door opened. The guy had dark, messy hair and a towel tied around his waist. Jack raised his eyebrows. _A towel? Seriously?_

"Body positivity, man." The guy shrugged. "So, a key, yeah? Which room?"

"Three-four-nine"

The guy disappeared again. After a few minutes he was back with Jack's key and a glass of water.

"There you go. And drink that. You look terrible."

Jack made a face. He put the key in his pocket and downed the water. "Thanks."

"No worries man. Now go straight to your room and try not to make any more mess on your way"

Jack furrowed his brows. "I didn't make any mess"

"You spilled the water" He gave him a tired half-smile.

Jack looked down. There was a big wet spot on the carpet. "Oh. Sorry-"

_Randall. The guy's name is Randall._

Jack froze. Why does he remeber now?

And why does it feel important?

"Don't sweat it. At least you didn't puke" Randall laughed. Even though Jack woke him up in the middle of the night, he wasn't being a dick about it. He seemed like a good person. And he seemed familiar.

Jack was about to say something. Maybe even ask Randall if they know each other from some class.

He didn't get a chance.

He puked on the carpet.

 

* * *

 

Even though Jack never figured our where he knew Randall from, it didn't matter. Ever since that night, the guy insisted on tagging along whenever he went out.

_Babysitting the freshman._

Soon enough Jack realized he didn't mind at all. Randall was fun to hang out with. And, well, something about him put Jack on ease.

Every so often. however, one of them would say something that made the other go quiet. They'd get this glassy look in their eyes as if their mind was somewhere else, trying to grasp at a shadow of something that used to be there.

_You okay?_

_Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine._

 

* * *

 

 

For once, they actually went to the library. To study. With books and all. So it was double annoying when that happened.

"So, you're like, playing hard to get or something? 'Cause it's really not attractive when a girl does that, you know."

Two people, a tiny brunette and a tall guy wih short buzzed hair were sitting at the table next to them.Randall looked at Jack and rolled his eyes.

"Oh what, you're ignoring me now? You're cute but not that cute, you shouln'd act like such a bitch when a guy gives you a chance. I mean-"

"Oh for fuck's sake, she's not interested" Randall exhaled loudly.

A bit too loud.

"Excuse me?" The guy turned around and shot Randall a glare.

But the brunette was already getting up from her seat.

"You're excused." She marched over to their table and plopped down next to Jack. She opened her book and rested her feet on the chair next to Randall. She was wearing combat boots, and Jack knew right then that anyone who messes with this girl is making a huge mistake.

The guy cursed under his breath. He got up, took a step towards them, but... Something stopped him. Jack furrowed his brow. _What-_

His eyes were travelling beetwen the three of them until finally he shook his head.

"Whatever, weirdos" He sputtered, then stormed out of the library.

"What was that about?" Jack asked. Randall shrugged then turned to the girl.

"So-"

"Don't" she said without taking her eyes off her book.

"Ow-kay" Randall raised his arms, giving up. He shot Jack a look.

 _Good job._ Jack mouthed.

 _Shut up._ Randall pouted.

The girl sighed. "You know I can see you both, right?"

 

* * *

 

 

It's not like they planned it. The girl, Lilith, just sort of... _stayed_ with them. Why? Jack couldn't really figure that part out, but he was not complaining. Lilith was like Randall. Well, not exactly like him. She was sarcastic and tough, but something about her company just felt right.

However, ever since they started hanging out with Lilith, they kept getting in trouble. Over and over again.

Like now.

"I can't believe you got us detention. _In college._ " Randall shook his head.

"Technically, it's not detention" Jack started "It's supposed to be-"

"A talk about anger management." A man, not much older than them, walked into the classroom and put his case on the desk. "So, what exactly did you do that got you here?"

"Kicked some ass" Lilith muttered. "If it's not detention, can we leave?"

He had a piercing stare. There was something dignified about this guy. Yet, at the same time, Jack felt like he could trust him completely.

"Nope. But I also don't feel like preaching today, so just do your homework for an hour or something and you can go" He said and plopped down on the chair. He took a book out of his case and started reading.

"Wait, that's it?" Randall asked. "What if I actually wanted to hear how to solve disagreements without using violence?"

Lilith and Jack gave him a weird look.

"Dude, what are you-"

"Beer pong" The man said.

_What?_

"What?" Lilith asked, just as confused as Jack and Randall.

"You know, beer? Red cups? A tiny plastic ball?" He shrugged.

"We know what beer pong is" Jack rolled his eyes "It's just- You don't seriously solve your problems with beer, do you?"

"No, obviously not" The man looked at him, offended "Beer pong's a _conflict solution_. Now, solving your _problems_? That's what scotch is for."

Randall barked out a laugh. "If you're such a fan of scotch, why don't you go with us to the bar on Friday?"

Jack and Lilith looked at him horrified.

"Seriously man, what are you _doing_?" Lilith hissed.

Then he realized what he just said. His eyes widened.

_Oh. Oh no._

"First off, are any of you even twenty one?" The man raised his eyebrows.

_Aaaand they're screwed._

"Second, meet you there at seven?"

 

* * *

 

They went to the bar that Friday. All four of them. And somehow, it felt _just right._

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe they were weird. _Eccentric_ , Hamish would argue. A bit mismatched? Definitely.

Sometimes, they would remember. There would be a flash, a second, when they can see memories that no longer belonged to them. And it would hurt, because they've lost _so much, so much-_

And then it passes. And all they can do is stay together until their heartbeats calm down. Until it no longer matters that they keep hearing this ringing, or that there are things inside of them twisting and turning at night.

So, yeah. They were eccentric.

And if sometimes they fought a bit too hard,

said something a bit too harsh,

took things too seriously

or not seriously enough,

Then well, that was their bussiness. And they had their ways of _solving a conflict._

Jack wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
